notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
MERP Characters
1st Edition Angmar Land of the Witch King Akth Alurin Andarra Arkish Arleg Belvie Caith Carfe Carmil Corlagon the red Cuthan Cykur Dancu Dumfa Dumra Durac Durax Durkarian Elenuil Elosian Falryen Farrenar Fornagath Foskat Furish Furn Geer Halla Harband Harec Haren Harluinar Heludar Herion Hujai Hulth Huskash Jeshan Jukath Kara Keemac Kelai Kerian Khursh Kurlan Nenua Nuelan Orash Orlteh Ormat Ornil Pultar Pureneir Purth Rhukar Sarkan Scorba Selvien Surnir Tremac Ukandar Ulrac Varen Angus McBride’s Characters of Middle-earth Ania Aramath Ari-Ghân Ari-Lam Baldaerion Blogath Bokdankh Caerlinc Celedil Dardarian Dreorl Ehlissa Elenaerion Éogil Eribhen the Young Euric Farahail Fektalg Feritor Klorin Gaurhîr Gaurithoth Gontran Hagrakh Imcamir Pon Ivic Tartas Izain Jaeru Karmarac Leanan Líndal Lothuial Low Nose Maib Damak Mairan Naubirk Manari Akaji Marhic Mariya Markûl Mirborn Mûl Tanûl Mûsavir Naranatur Odaric Orrit Kelarin Ostoher Pôn-ora-Pôn Raenar Ranculir Rhukskâ Rogrog Sangarunya Sazariel Shuftas Gabar Skrykalian Sokralg Staibir Tathar Tica the Birdman Tughaib na Bhainnan Ufgamog Ure Vaal Gark Vargaelas Vûlmek Vurbôk Yurmuz Assassins of Dol Amroth Abrin the Tall Abris Balthrod Behhrin Behhornson Brach ne Bratach Ellollen Langridder Fejjil Goldhair Fordis the Grain Gabbon Trollsdirge Glorinadan Gontran Jin Hawthorn Joraal Kinda the Kint Karninson Larrithin Lessith the climber Lithnantir Meladorn Opperith Perdido Poddit Small Rello of the Mace Tensidir of Linhir Throdin son of Thorod Tinindil Tiralgar of the Wood Tiranir Ulno Tullwater The Battle of Five Armies Bard Beorn Bolg Brand Thranduil Bree and the Barrow Downs Amthol Arandor Arantar Aster Greenhand Baragor Baragud Baran Beegor Benor Beorn Bergund Bern Bernar Mossy Bill Rushlight Bob Thistledew Braith the Tinker Bregor Calimendil Ciryon Cobman Greenwood Coldomac Tunnelly Cora Rushy Cormac the Northman Daisy Heathertoe-Fernwood Darien Dora Colwhich Drualphien Duffy Nodbood Durrick Earendur Edgarth Effie Heathertoes Eldacar Elendur Eowic the Archer Erling Heathertoes Esgalfea Fimran Finduilas Fwen Gambly Colwhich Gamwhich Sandheaver Gwul Hake Hal Broadleaf Hal Sandheaver Halfast Fernwood Ham Rushy Hama Harry Broadleaf Helvorn the Ranger Hilda Heathertoes Hiraew Hobson Greenhand Holly Heathertoes Holly Sandheaver Hurn Imrahil Kerry Ashhall Lagaith Len Broadleaf Mat Heathertoes Maisy Broadleaf May Woodstock Meneldir Minalcar Miretar Namarie Namu Nora Thistledew Ostoher Primrose Sandheaver Purdin the Merchant Rory Heathertoes Rose Sandheaver Rose Sandheaver the younger Rush the Peddlar Sam Nobwood Shaleen Silwe Tarandil Tarandor Tarastor Tarcil Tarcil II Tash Thivur Blaith Tolman Thistledew Tom Sandheaver Turambar Vagibreg Valandil Valandur Will Thistledew Brigands of Mirkwood Aithel Alfric Blackfist Allit the Breeze Arcilla Arcle Terrin Armacil Behren Bisc the Tanner Biscovic Bohigavia Bref Callanin Burhgavia Cannal Nul Conul Uld Cunda Devin Ecuris Eoric the Arborer Eslin Ferrin Tal Ferrin Gordlin Framwini Fruhiri Gaffnin Gam the Fair Mother Garreth Gorlin Grell Inarthenil Grilic Gwalin Haddil Havnis Helbran Helden Hildwine Hrothgar Ednew Illinith Jissom Kav Gorka Kawsen the treasurer Korlin Kub Nara Laurindel Leardinoth Lirse Lorril Tesserne Lorthis Mard Neffar Mardoric the Weaver Marhforn Reth Marhsuntha Marj a'Pur Midmin Parsel Mirnil Orbul Oric Galabas Ossim Rallah Palan Partila Pochak Portik the Stray Rewin Reya Ricaric Breten Riduimer Rillit the Squirrel Ruimer Rult Segis Tallow Tamarin Telleman Terelin Tor Menner Trenya Ullis Urilla Vecis Opor Vellser Orlit Wartik the Herbalist Weard Wiglaf Yoltis Yorl The Trainer Calenhad A Beacon of Gondor Amarath Amaron Amrod Baramor Barmir Beren Calmarin Daramin Earnar II Eglor Fallin Finriel Finriel II Fordelin Frandica Glindiel Gorin Grathian Grorg Halifor Hallamon Halrin Hamrath Hamthir Horluin Hurin Lorin Maroch Meneldil Monach Nimriel Rinhil Selin Silrien Taren Tharagun Tharl Vinryon Campaign and Adventure Guidebook The Tower of Cirith Ungol and Shelob’s Lair Athugavia Axardil Azaer Balur Calime Erwen Gamin Geliad of Lindon Herumor Krob the Demon Lidumavi Luinar Nazog Ohrondril Shelob Skargnakh Taurendil Uklurg Ironfangs Veantur Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-earth Amaav Andraax Ardana Ardaron Arduin Ardûval Cambragol Camring Carnil Ravire Chrys Menelrama Drul Chaurka Eldanar Elendor Elerior Featur I Featur II Khelekar Klaen Lesh-Y Linsûl Lyaan Lyrin Lysan Moran Morelen Morfuin Mornaur Morthaur Morthrog Palandor Persuvious Ralian Rána Rilia Sarkaraxe Silion Sirnaur Suldun Sûlherok Sûlroch Talan Taurclax Taurion Tirial Vairesul Valandor Valglin Valkrist Vallin Valnaur Valmorgûl Valsul Yavekamba Creatures of Middle-Earth AgburanarAncalagon Ando-Anca Angurth Bairanax Bearer's Sleeping Root Boar of Everholt Caran-Carach Carc Carcharoth Culgor Daelomin Draugluin Durclax Dynca Felagrog Felaróf Glaurung Gostir Gothmog Glaurung Gwaihir Haurnfile Huan Hyarleuca Iaurlóke the Cold Itangast Khuzadrepa Klyaxar Lamthanc Landroval Lastalaika Lesh-Y Leucaruth Leuke Lomaw Lungorthin Merkampa Morfuin Mormaur Mormiresûl Nahar Nimanaur Nimros Old Man Willow Old Thrush of Erebor Razarac Rilia Roäc Rochallor Ruingurth Scatha Shadowfax Shelob Slyardach Smaug Snowmane {{Ungoliant]] Thorondor Throkmaw Thuringwethil Uruial Utumkodur Yantolindo Dagorlad and the Dead Marshes Aenpe Amrohir Angbor Angbor Angen Antarakûl Arkuladum Arminas Araclin Barakat Bassan Beleg Belegorn Bergil Borhan Brandir Bregor Brelam Brilwen Camallin Cambre Camlan Carangil Carcamir Cirion Civrui Damrod Derrud Derullin Derufin Dintur Diravin Dirkal Doli Dorlas Duilin Durg-Osh Edacar Edwilber Eldamir Emeldir Envir Erestor Farren Feagwath Galdor Gero Goerdo Gorlim Gozef Grasty Grena Gurth Gwaeron Gwathvoron Gwindor Hace Halbar Halbarad Halmir Handir Hathol Helling Helluin Hennar Herluin Herudur Hestan Hirgon Hossadam Hunthor Huor Imlahir Ingold Kadida Kamalin Kellir Kember Kerit Lefwin Leofa Linmir Luinen Mablung Magor Malcam Mallin Malvagor Meglin Miruimor Mirrin Morvagor Mufia Palandal Parien Polig Radhruin Rellin Rincar Sarmith Serrin Serris Shabun Shanva Shergnakh Shiril Sigfast Sirith Sirrin Sulimith Tarbeth Tarlang Tirgil Tirrin Tosti Turgarin Turin Tuva Verden Vilik Virin Voronwen Wiliaruk Wiliatan Wiliazen Zorab Dark Mage of Rhudaur Aldor Aldhelm Demuret Argil the great Athrug Baga Montúri Balasimur Blogath Cadnuir Cagh Monûnaw Celebendil Melosse Cisgid Culberth Dagan Éanfled Amrodan Ecegar Ethacali Feafuin Grashur Hirgrim Lassar Lumban Marendil Rhudainor Mehittable Naranatur Nesan Nig Odaric Olbaddol Oologg Orig Oswy Amrodan Pad the old Penda Skrykalian Tonfall Urfase Vilhelm Vulfredda Wiglaf Harcarl Yarnaghk Ynarri Denizens of the Dark Wood Aescstan Bokdankh Currael Wessuntha Elisa Fektalgh Fradurag Gormuk Grimbold Guntar Reticsard Hagrakh Marluk Marlurg Redhair the one-legged Sigmar Runnal Reticsard Skoralg Thal Eolsen Tumag (I) Tumag (II) Ukrish Ulgar Reticsard Urnik Wessun Fraelsen Yagrash Dunland and the Southern Misty Mountains Adeyn Aonghas Arcondur Arl Belligel Bûnd Bûrna Celeclú Cila Cinard Cirion Cornen Daonghlas Darragh Derna Divemal Dote Dwaithohir Eion Elharian Elenril Eniad Enion Eorl Feamire Folcwine Frealaf Freawine Freca Froithir Goiridh Grûna Gûnd Heglin Helin Helkama Iarless Jani Kena Kireil Kûrl Lalaith Maben Mengron Miki Miriel Mona Moranar Mote Mûnd Mungrod Neacal Niki Ninen Norantir Padrey Palomire Purfin Raonull Rhân-guri-Rhân Rulart Sevin Sulkano Strunthor Teletasare Tigon Tiki Tina Topi [Tûn Turukulon Ulfris Urmah Varthor Voronthor Wulf Wynael Empire of the Witch King Angûlion Ashkronk Bulthrok Burthrakh Camthalion Carmil Carr Corlagon Cykur Dar Terem Dorashug Duran Durax Durblakh Durkarian Farreanar Faulrok Glorinion Harlluinar Khursh Kurkrakh Lhachglin Lugronk Mornartur Dancu Môshrul Namu Rogrog Sarkan Scorba Thraknur Thralug Thrufgul Thrulfak Ufkral Ulduin Ulgarin Ulonakh Ulrac Ulthug Uruflath Vaal Gark Vrásluf Ents of Fangorn Aldohir Amroth Burgrug Calandur Cirion Cyrondur Dernil Dindal DruggovDurlund Elor Elorn Eorl the Young Falfed Gaskbuz Gwindion Hundin Kaland Leaflock Malion Mushnag Nimrodel Orondil Quickbeam Ronindil Sharpleaf Skinbark Taramin Tolwen Treebeard Vrak Erech and the Paths of the Dead Aeghan the Seer Angdring Arador Arai Aranwen Aravir Ardol Balian Barahir Baranor the magician Bereg Beregond Brego Carthoron Cea Celefarn Cober the moribound Corl Cudin Camamir Croggan Damrod Darnic Derra Durger Duros Ebbo Egalmoth Egwar Eldien Emelin Eradan Finduilas golden Hand Findur Forlong Frerin Frumgar Galf Gildor the builder Gillan Giltur Glorien Gorlim the merchant Gov Semarg Gram Grannen Gror Guik Gundor Gunnild Hasso Hirgon Hithril Hurin Torbet Holf Imkel Imlach Ingold Iska Ivorwen Kern Lindor Malbeth Malfinwe Malthon Merro Glastanan Meryn Morthec Gruan Naum Guennelon Nimloth Ninaer Niniel Onree Pesk Ragnor Reghian Orgaron Retha Lonn Roswen Smardo Dobiac Sogran Erstoc Sudha Tala Talfannan Tanray Mar Hogo Tauron the jeweller Thebo Thirrio Ogoran Thoron Thorondor Thorondor III Torac Toran Tan Gar Tovik Marvran Trazen Turgon Turgon III Wulf Zafor Ygana Torbet Far Harad The Scorched Land Pon Agar Ankorahil Arkhazil Tennith Borbul Slú Carlon Forlindaal Gatara Ordun Halbor Vaal Gark Harn-Gorin The Gusar Del Imat Pon Ivic Jerrek Junast Lardin Aril Mammanat Carnen Mek Tor Mitari The Poa Pon Olarti Pon Opar Padua Par The Pust Led Prodovac Razarac Klú Relortin Tar-Anducal Toller Relt Sangarunya Orf Tello The Fellowship of the Ring Forest of Tears Aru-Baito Ôn-Eda Ôn-Eno Ôn-Ikana Ôn-Iko Orrit Kelarin Ferit Klorin Feritor Klorin Matsûm Ôn-Monu Mori-Kam Onak-Ji Min Oturna Shin-Ko Aru-Sûm Tica Kellot Shûl Tako Ôn-Tômu Oku-Tori Ôn-uri-Gês Uro-Lôk Shebbin Vûr Gates of Mordor Angdraug Baltab Bardir Caerlinc Calamere Curistel Fha-Korlash Firichal Gaballol Gaurhir Moff Rhukska Thanadirian Virsh Ghost Warriors Aghoin Anrea Acair Arlenui Athair Bân Bargûr Berma Bhenaim Borar Borkul Broc Bruad Caima Calmuad Coiren Cú Daeleck Damah Derna Dôb Easgan Eribhen da Moig Eun Farzh Feghail Ferna Frem Fröm Frûm Galsoim Genaibha Gîrakûn Ishel Jeroibha Korzh Krûpaz Kurna Leanan Logâz Loghar Mach Marborn Marn Menoib Moctallan Mogtûl Morbâz Mortaim Naim Nânsaib Noma Nunaib Obhel Oravarri Railec Rainhet Roighen Ruil Runzh Scammar Seinacaid Seinadair Skain Skrag Skrûb Solofhen Trâpûn Tughaib na Bhainnan Tumaibha Ulf Dilan Venaib Vorazg Yoinen Ghosts of the Southern Anduin Aderil Amadar Ariks Arondil Avram Boranas Celgor Blackfist Cusereg Darana Deniel Doramir Ebarthon Elenora Erdae Farahail Gariac Gulthuin Hirion the quiet Iderion Idrazor Jeirn Lamarod Laren Lyana Mikhael Mirenil Nadhaim Orinas Parigan Perelion Raenar Sahail Sargan Seredic Brandybuck Sorandil Taraim Tarthalion Terendil Terision Tharadoc Warris Goblin-Gate and Eagle’s Eyrie Balkhmog Chilperic Freobeort Gilim Gûde Guntram Goldenhands Herion Kôma Kyvyn Luzog Mirag Morwen Nabin Obusa Offa Osric Shaûn Tobold Goodburrow Trevor Swithwulf Styvyn Urgubal Volg Volog Wistan Yazhgar Gorgoroth Angûlion Aranion Araudagul Azgurath Ballath Gondil Beleg Bolvag Bulrakur Carrog Celedhring Cerizor Daumdorut Derc Dogdorut Doramis Duranir Dúvir Effem Elvir Fadón Stonetoe Fanuidol Brit-et-Kele Gaurhir Goragâsh Gurthlug Halgon Indis Isildur II Krazgurtha Krusnak Kruxtogg Lairathin Mariya Medrunar Melrandir Mithlor Morgalad Nazog Ninko Goldmaster Ogorec Rashkuk Rethan Rôb Ruzarmir Seregon Tindomul Tonn Varthkur Turgon Urzahil Viddis Ygan Zaken Greater Harad The Grey Mountains Halls of the Elven-King Haunted Ruins of the Dunlendings Havens of Gondor Hazards of the Harad Wood The Hobbit Adventure Boardgame Hillmen of the Trollshaws Isengard and Northern Gondor Lonely Mountain Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals Lords of Middle-earth Vol II: The Mannish Races Lords of Middle-earth Vol III: Hobbits, Dwarves, Ents, Orcs & Trolls Adaldrida Bolger-Brandybuck Adalgrim Took Adamantha Chubb-Took Adelard Took Amaranth Brandybuck Andwise Roper Angelica Baggins Asphodel Brandybuck-Burrows Balbo Baggins Bandobras Took Basso Boffin Bell Goodchild-Gamgee Belladonna Took-Baggins Berilac Brandybuck Berylla Boffin-Baggins Bilbo Baggins Bilbo Gamgee Bingo Baggins Blanco Bob Woolfoot Bodo Proudfoot Boffo North-took Boffo Took Bowman Cotton Bucca of the Marish Bunco Baggins Camellia Sackville-Baggins Carl Cotton Celandine Brandybuck Coldomac Tunnelly Cotman Cottar Daisy Baggins-Boffin Daisy Gamgee I Daisy Gamgee II Deagol Diamond Took Dinodas Brandybuck Doderic Brandybuck Dodinas Brandybuck Doderic Brandybuck Donnamira Took-Boffin Dora Baggins Drogo Baggins Drogo Nimblefingers-Bracegirdle Dudo Baggins Eglantine Banks-Took Elanor Gamgee Elfstan Fairbairn Erling Greenhand Esmeralda Brandybuck Everard Took Falco Chubb-Baggins Faramir Took Fastolph Bolger Fastred of Greenholm Ferdibrand Took Ferdinand Took Ferumbras Took I Ferumbras Took II Ferumbras Took III Filibert Bolger Firiel Gamgee Flambard Took Folco Boffin Fortinbras Took I Fortinbras Took II Fosco Baggins Fosco Took Fredegar Bolger Frodo Baggins Frodo Gardner Gaffer gamgee Gam Sandheaver Gerontius Took Gilly Brownlock-Baggins Goldilocks Gamgee-Took Gollum Gorbadoc "Broadbelt" Brandybuck Gorbulas Brandybuck Gorhendad Oldbuck Gormadoc Brandybuck Griffo Boffin Gundabald Bolger Hal Sandheaver Halfast of Overhill Halfred Gamgee Hamfast Gamgee Hamfast of Gamwich Hamson Gamgee Hanna Goldworthy-Brandybuck Harding Gardner Hending Gardner Hilda Brandybuck Hildibrand Took Hildifons Took Hildigard Took Hildigrim Took Hob Gammidge Hob Hayward Hobson Gamgee Holfast Gardner Holly Sandheaver Holman the Greenhanded Hugo Boffin Hugo Bracegirdle Ilberic Brandybuck Isembard Took Isembold Took Isengar Took Isengrim Took I Isengrim Took II Isengrim Took III Isumbras Took I Isumbras Took II Isumbras Took III Isumbras Took IV Largo Baggins Laura Grubb-Baggins Lily Cotton Lily Goodbody Linda Proudfoot Lobelia Sackville-Baggins Longo Baggins Lotho Sackville-Baggins Madoc Brandybuck Malva Brandybuck Marcho Marigold Gamgee-Cotton Marmadas Brandybuck Marmadoc Brandybuck Marroc Brandybuck May Gamgee I May Gamgee II Melilot Brandybuck Menegilda Brandybuck Mentha Brandybuck Meriadoc Brandybuck Meriadoc Gamgee Merimac Brandybuck Merimas Brandybuck Miller Sandyman Milo Burrows Mimosa Bunce-Baggins Minto Burrows Mirabella Took-Brandybuck Moro Burrows Mosco Burrows Mungo Baggins Myrtle Burrows Nibs Cotton Nob Woolfoot Odo Proudfoot Odovacar Bolger Olo Proudfoot Orgulas Brandybuck Otho Sackville-Baggins Paladin Took Pansy Baggins-Bolger Pearl Took Peony Baggins-Burrows Peregrin Boffin Peregrin Took Pervinca Took Pimpernel Took Pippin Gamgee Polo Gamgee [Ponto Baggins Ponto Baggins II Poppy Bolger Porto Baggins Posco Baggins Primrose Sandheaver Primula Baggins Prisca Bolger Reginard Took Robin Gamgee Robin Smallburrow Rorimac Brandybuck Rosa Baggins-Took Rosamunda Took-Bolger Rose Greenhand Rose Cotton-Gamgee Rose Gamgee Rose Sandheaver I Rose Sandheaver II Rowan Greenhand Ruby Bolger-Baggins Ruby Gamgee Rudigar Bolger Rufus Burrows Sadoc Brandybuck Salvia Brandybuck-Bolger Samwise Gamgee Sancho Proudfoot Saradas Brandybuck Saradoc Brandybuck Seredic Brandybuck Sigismond Took Tanta Hornblower-Baggins Ted Sandyman Tobold Hornblower Togo Goodbody Tolman Cotton Tolman Gamgee Tom Sandheaver Trotter Wilcome Cottin I Wilcome Cotton II Wilcome Whitfoot Wilibald Bolger Willie Banks Wiseman Gamwich Azaghal of Belegost Azaghal Redhammer Bain son of Broin Bain son of Thalin Bain son of Dain Bain VII Bain (Stonefoot) Balin son of Fundin Balin son of Thalin Balli Goldeneye Balli the Rash Balli Silvereye Balli III Balli Stonehand Balrim Barin the scarred Bavór Bifur Bis Bofur Bofur the Breathless Bohor Bombur Borin Broin the Echo Burin Burin the Faint Dain of the Mug Dain the Cleric´s Foe Dain Ironfoot Dain (Stonefoot) Daram Darim Darin Dis Dom Dor Dori Dralin Drarin the Fool Drarin the Wise Druin the Proud Druhar Druhar the Dawnwarrior Druhar II Druin Druin the Deranged Druin the Proud Druin the Younger Druin II Drunin Orc-slayer Druis Drus Drus the Bold Drus III Duri the Rider Durin Dwain Dwalin son of Fundin Falin Farin son of Borin Farin son of Drus Fili Floi Frar Freri Frerin of Erebor Frerin of Ruuriik Freris Fror Fruhar Fulla Fulla Stormdodger Fulla III Fulla VII Gain Gimli Gimlin the Unwise Glein son of Druhar Glein son of Gurn Glorin son of Gris Glorin Lastking Gris Mixedblood Groin Grolin Gror Grun I Grun II Gulla son of Gurin Gura son of Glein Gurh son of Thrum Gurim son of Duram Gurin son of Dris Gurn the Survivor-Lord Gurn son of Druhar Kalin Kili Kuri Lili Loni Nain son of Gror Nain the Miner Nain I Nain II Nali Nar son of Druin Nar Thrór´s-friend Narvi Nori Naug Zigildûn Nuis Nuris Oin Oin son of Groin Ori Ralin Roin Rurin Clifflord Thalin Thelor Thorin I Thorin Oakenshield Thorin Stonehelm Thrain son of Thror Thrain the Wanderer Thrar Threlin Thrir III Thris Thror I Throrin II Thrur Thulin Thurin son of Fulla Tili Lorien & The Halls of the Elven Smiths Lost Realm of Cardolan MERP Combat Screen Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook I Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II Middle-earth Role Playing Agonar Alarien Amboron Androhir Arovesse Ayitula Chinta Kari Báin of Nan-i-Naugrim Báli Redhelm Belefleca Beralath Boffo Northtook Camthalion Drogo Bracegirdle Dwálin Elbragol Elenien Galadan Galadhil Galborn of Redeye Haldamir Haldrahir Indrazor Lamalas Leanan Leowyn Lolindir Lothiniel Malbicca Mirwen Nári Zigildûn Naug Zigildum Nimradan Orodhil Silmarwen Skutilla Tulgas Varak Widonu Minas Ithil Minas Tirith Mirkwood The Wilds of Rhovanion Moria The Dwarven City Mount Gundabad Mouths of the Entwash Nazgul’s Citadel The Necromancer’s Lieutenant Northern Mirkwood Atagavia Augimund Beoraborn Beoracer Bork Bornbeneor Braega Brytta Dainwyn Egil Éohari Eorg Felardan Gartila Geilsyn Gydda Haithwyn Iseren Lomamir Lusuntha Mahacaed Mahrcared Mohrig Odagis Osantha Quesse Resuntha Sisewyn Skulif Thuinand Ugilulf Uirdiks Vagaig Vidugavia Waulfa Wuilaric Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas Northwestern Middle-earth Gazetteer Perils on the Sea of Rhun Aew Aloin Evenhill Alukhôr Amarth Aramacar Balin Treefriend Brothwen Ceorl Daelhaelin Cirya Deorwin Dernwyn Din Ohtar Ejjena Frumgara Cirya Findegil Gaerandil Cirya Goldwin Frec Golodhlir Grimling Grimwasa Henelena Herufara Cirya Hilic Hirgond Laif Barlin Lanthir Leofa Lomelinde Lorfalma Morlammen Mornadak Noldatan Osgari Styb Sult Suvac Tar Balan Tarfuluth Thélor Thrálin II Urgan Vanamel Waethryth Wafar Wili Yar Vagor Phantom of the Northern Marches Aivnec Alfward Alnoth Althora Aski Beroth Bessandis Buacail Ceola Corostal Dunheuet Faelum Fentia Fottred Gadhordag Gelir Geof Bairhid Gerse Gotshelm Hannei Helda Iovin Odelard Olpessa Ridorthu Sibroc Thenesleag Walvoric Witbert Pirates of Pelargir Abira Old Akil Amadika Amroth Arza sut Timman Ashr do Ganek Beregrond Bereth Borothor Brandir Camastel Caranel Red Dorien Dulo Emuna sut Kalik Forin Galdor Gedron Pal Abas-sun Gelfan Gilmon White Hallan Hallatan Halmir Haruth do Ramam Hethlind Immi Imran Indis Ingar Kaldir Kalik do´ Altir Kannok Kiral Lyli Marreth Nali Nashur do Hydar Numa Nuneth Orleg Ormon Pinir sut Dirah Ragnir one-eye Rozilan Sakur do´Akil Selnoi Shamara sut Katub Shino Slimfinger Sofan do Sofan Surion Syron Tahar do Sakur Teiglin Ulbar Vandor Yanina Yashar Yezmin sut Zareb Yud do Sarsor Yussul of Kas Shadoul Zareb Zokhad ir-Zorik Raiders of Cardolan Abdahkil Angamaite Ardagor Belewen of Maros Boghan Borathôr Caelwin Carandae Cartmel Cartwallon Cennaigh Chal Cies Cospatric Curuband Deira Desirin Dhebun Dhemin Dheo Dibin Dintam Dunadd Eamir Gabran Ghamim Ghar Gordaigh II Gorgan Hamid Harnekil Hukor Huor Ibun Iestin Ini Khorni Lanaigh Maelgym Nedilli Nidd Nivtur Obur Odo Omin One-fang Paddro Paz Rhomin Rhotti Sangahyando Sherl Sigmar Sispar Tarandil Tegid Turumir Utor Zeddik Zodori Zumman Rangers of the North Aldan Anaras Aragorn II Aranarth Argeleb II Arvedui Arveleg I Baaaabs Begli Bolog Bomaynee Bondan Bruka Bucca Burazog Culmani Dongorath Feldas Fennard Gandalf Gara Stigmud Grimk Gromk Gurin Jo-nag Larth Dubad Lencasee Letta Eketta Linkan Lurshras Malbeth Malborn Marcho and Blanco Marl Tarma Nalorn Navir Peppa Randon Rogrog Royst Stigmud Rugrul Rulthak Rumlard Shagrug Shelley Strulug Thelas Bro Zevcoe Riddle of the Ring Riders of Rohan Rivendell The House of Elrond River Running Aldie Mond Arcatia Koldana Arganil Asar Vallni Atilik Baradi Faran Bendretta Porlot Benisa Gorlana Biarda Jampett Brax Korla Caranfin Cardily Montag Chosum Drear Daled Darzum Davnos Kaldigar Dolgrist Drekeld Drel Saladi Drexel Cliven Drusso Benita Durzil Eldran the Frigid Éoric Orcslayer Farald Haradja Fendi Rathmere Fennil Dur-Zaran Fenwick Greba Filgo Westora Fiolla Greba Fionella Cook Fori Forlet Bellia Fregin Palon Frella Waser Fulda Fulius Stenk Galvilya Galwen Garlana Garranon Haldraker Garth Balkon Gendo Kella Ghashurlagk Ginfilian Gollo Wansutt Grális Hanedin Henra Lodeti Jorga Bartaff Palol Pepbro Jall Handel Othelk Hillia Greba Hirforn Istagol Jeppa Orlot Jula Perlan Julia Marcatio Káidin Kalporin Karghiz Dragjak Kelgi Ransur Khillia Konnul Kondreta Korl Krulla Kondretta Lada Moscote Lanios Leigos Malador Levdan Forrd Logabath Maijesk Margran Mendal Mikel Athello Morse Varlada Necimanig Noralda Ogel Nanguth Ohtariel Pallman Rebo Rencil Opinella Rhona Mond Rolm Sethrian Jordalla Silvi Marcatio Stefa Svelm Tavlo Malador Thelos Hostel Thralin II Tilo Wendi Valla Giordia Valgavia Rogatha Voscu Bellia Wargiz Bakzur Wella Baldroni Wensche Widlo Winlos Forgar Yelta Winslo Rogues of the Borderlands Sea-Lords of Gondor Shadow in the South Southern Mirkwood Teeth of Mordor Ashburgnûl Dendra Dwar Dendra Dwim Dwem Elerior Erennis Fanuidhol Bril-et-kele Klalûg Krûsnak Ombril Ulthang Thieves of Tharbad Treasures of Middle-Earth Trolls of the Misty Mountains Umbar Haven of the Corsairs Warlords of the Desert Weathertop Tower of the Wind Woses of the Black Wood 2nd Edition A Spy In Isengard Angmar Arnor Arnor : The People Arnor : The Land Creatures of Middle Earth Darker than the Darkness Dol Guldur Elves Hands of the Healer The Kin Strife Lake Town The Legend of Weathertop Lord of the Ring Adventure Game Middle Earth Campaign Guide Middle Earth Combat Screen & Reference Sheets Middle Earth Roleplaying Middle Earth Accessory Pack Minas Tirith The Mines of Moria Mirkwood Moria Murder In Minas Tirith Night of the Nazgul the Northern Waste Over the Misty Mountains Cold Palantir Quest Rescue In Mirkwood Search for the Palantir The Shire Southern Gondor : The People Southern Gondor : The Land Treason at Helm’s Deep Treasures of Middle Earth Valar & Maiar unpublished The Eyes of Oclanoc and other Tales The Inland-Sea Khand Lindon Lost in the Lonely Mountain Murder in Minas Tirith Near Harad The Oathbreakers Pirates off Pelargir Race from Rivendell Rescue in Mirkwood Mithlond category:games Tales of the Westmarch category:games